A lonely girl with a shining hope
by Matthew Red Ketchum
Summary: On her way to school alone without any friends May is attacked by a cruel boy who wants to make use of her as his sexual object but she is rescued by a unknown figure in the shadows who only wants to be her best friend but in the end will she trust this person?... Rated T for Teens only.
This is just a daily life fictional story of a persons kindness towards helping another person against those that would hurt them or abuse them for an other persons own stupid and selfish needs and so but time to move on with this good story a Tekken X Pokemon and this won't be a long story nor will it a love shipping story either now then disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon cause the characters,games and anime belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak and Tekken characters,story and games and movies belong to Namco Bandai

On a rainy monday morning as it was drizzling with water droplets and grayish sky with rain coming out of the vapour of grey clouds a girl of 16 was walking all the way the school she got up early at 2:00 am to get herself looking fresh and ready from the bathroom with doing her teeth and washing her face along with get dress in her attire she was wearing a dark blue school check skirt with black tights underneath and white shirt with a blue jersey over her shirt she then did her hair its Brown as she brushed it to make it look nice and tidy after she was done she looked down at her feet and thought..hmm i wonder if i shouldn't use pink nail polish later on when i go out to the mail later the girl said as she finished off and went to kitchen to eat breakfast and it was now 4:00 am.

Morning May did you rest well.? May's mother said with a smile.

Yep sure did. May smiled at her mom as she ate breakfast and drank her coffee..she then saw her pet Pokemon Pikachu come up to her shoulder and greeted them Pika Pikachu. It said cheerfully to May and her Mother Hey there pi how ya doing oh and im going to give you some pokepuffs here eat up. May smiled and give her Pikachu some pokepuffs eat and after that it smiled happily to its owner and licked her in cute thats very cute hehe. May's mother said

Hahahaha alright no problem Pi..She smiled to her pokemon as she picked Pikachu up and hugged it tightly with love..before they met May was alone and didn't have any friends since she was always alone and got picked on by a boy cause of how small she was and how big he was and that he can steal her money and lunch if he wants.

But little did she know that there is another friend who will make sure that the boy that bullied her will never do it again.

She then said bye to her mother and Pikachu and was now walking to school in the rain though it was not raining much it was a summer rain after cause May could still see the sun in the grayish sky and clouds she continued to walk along the dirt road as it drizzled but someone was watching her in the shadows and the feeling of it was getting to her ohhhh d-don't tell me its that guy whos always bullying me for my money..May said feeling a bit creped out by that fact.

And then he appeared in front of her with creepiness in his eyes he then caught her and pushed her to the wall and started to beat her up again in same way as he did years ago she was weak and injured and was unable to move he then took off her shoes and skirt and started to undo his pants but before he could start raping her...

Gahhhh!... he was kicked in the stomach by an unknown guy in a hoodie and sweatsuit with golden yellow flames,Red gloves and shoes who then ran up to the injured girl and said worry..Are you alright!?..

Y-yeah i'll be fine i guess...*coughing* May said weakly as she fell while trying to get her W-whats your name..? My names Jin..Jin Kazama..He said with a kind warm smile...and don't worry im just friend im not going to hurt you alright...Alright..She smiled warmly too.

The guy then got up and said..Who the hell do you think you are attacking me like that..He then was going to attack Jin when Jin easily dodged the attack to side and unleashed a powerful Red electrical uppercut to his face but that wasn't the end he got up and was hit with Jin's 5 hit Kazama Style combo and then was caught with a powerful throw called Tidal Wave and tossed him into the ground knocking him out...Now you won't ever hurt her again..Said Jin as he took May into his arms and walked her home to tell her mother what happened...

 **THE END**


End file.
